1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a push notification service; in particular, to a system of location push notification service, a user mobile device, and a method of location push notification service.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional Bluetooth™ devices such as Beacon are low power communication devices which can be used for indoor or short distance wireless communication. When the Bluetooth™ device transmits a Bluetooth™ signal, the Bluetooth™ device can transmit an identification code to indicate the source of the Bluetooth™ signal being the Bluetooth™ device. For the purpose of indoor positioning of a mobile device used by a user, multiple Bluetooth™ devices can be utilized. Receiving the identification codes of the Bluetooth devices, the mobile device used by a user can calculate its own location according to preset locations of the Bluetooth devices having different identification codes. After the position of the mobile device has been determined, a push notification service can be applied according to the position of the mobile device, in order to provide appropriate information to the user. However, related prior arts need to use multiple Bluetooth™ devices for positioning the mobile device. Also, even though multiple Bluetooth™ devices are utilized, the implementation cost would be raised, and precise positioning is still not easily achieved due to the issue of mutual interference between multiple signals. For the field of performing push notification service, such as a department store or a physical store, requiring more accurate positioning regarding different directions and regions, the conventional manner of using multiple Bluetooth™ devices has no favorable benefit.